Masaomi Kida Shoots A Porno
by DrAids
Summary: The young and upstart blonde Masaomi Kida finds himself in desperate need of cash and schemes of a very lazy way of acquiring it! Too bad this method includes a very intense bondage session with the infamous Izaya Orihara and a variety of other steamy situations


"You want to do_ what_?"

Masaomi sighed again, rubbing at his temples as he struggled to explain, he had rehearsed this so much better in his head. The blonde cleared his throat hesitantly. So, this would be the 16th scenario that he imagined between him and Mikado..

"Porn, I need a job." He bit his bottom lip, it's not like he wanted to go out and have sex with a bunch of strangers, and becoming an actor would be much safer than_ illegally _selling his body. He needed money, he was being laid off at the cafe and he couldn't contact his parents out of shame. Who else would hire a desperate kid?

Well he had lied about his age, but still.

"T-There's no other way?" The exasperated teen grasped onto the front of Masaomi 's blazer, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Masaomi repressed a snort, offering a reassuring smile as he slid his own hands into his pockets. "There's nothing to worry about."

-v-

Masaomi could only wish that he could be so confident in his decision now, with his hands tied behind his back and the breeze in the room making it unbearably cold, he could honestly say that he badly wished that he was atleast under the blanket in waiting for his partner.

The director showed him the room that he was sitting in before they gave him the blindfold to put on, it was a room inside a motel just across the street from the Sesame Street border, he had guessed that this was incase anyone recognized him and decided to stalk him. He had imagined a set or something for the actual shoot. But out of courtesy for his first time shooting, they gave him a normal hotel room and set up their cameras. They told him that he could be as loud as he wanted, and that was what drew the audience in. Really, Masaomi just assumed that the director didn't want to spend money on using a boom microphone.

He didn't bother informing the director that he was a virgin, really, how bad could his first time be? Especially from.. _the back. _He shivered again, this time not from the cold.

Suddenly, he felt insecure. He should have atleast confided in Grover where the shoot atleast was. What if something went wrong? What if they wouldn't let him go? What if- The hotel room door opened, Masaomi 's ears perked up as it gently closed, the floor creaking as someone made their way over to him.

The kid felt lips descend onto his own, a soft touch which quickly turned rough as a greedy tongue slipped into his unexpecting mouth and gave his own muscle a lick. Masaomi was atleast experienced with this, he opened his mouth invitingly, but then-

-the kiss ended.

Masaomi was confused, wasn't the entire point to slobber all over each other until they got too turned on and sloppy to do it anymore? Yet the other person had paused, before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, a chuckle met Masaomi 's ears and his breathing got a bit heavier in anticipation. So, his expectations were a little too vulgar? ..Would this be friendly business?

A weight next to him told him that his partner had sat next to him on the bed, he turned his head in the other- he guessed male's- general direction. "..Excus-" He murmured, the silence stretched on for a few minutes, he planned to break it before he found a smelly finger to his lips. Still, the other puppet didn't make a sound. Masaomi swore that he felt something soft and..furry? brush his chin. Did his partner still have clothes on? And a _fursuit_? Why was Masaomi the only one naked here? The blonde wrinkled his nose in agitation; leaning away from the touch.

Masaomi wasn't here to socialize through awkward silence, he was here to make the rent. With that thought in mind, Masaomi scooted backwards. Well, until his back hit the headboard of the bed. He laid on his back, spreading his legs a bit for what he hoped was a hint and a good view at what Masaomi had to offer. His hands were uncomfortable underneath him, and the rope pulled in such a way that his circulation cut off a bit.

"Nnngh.." He moaned enticingly, he was sure that he looked like a total slut as he shivered under the hand that ran up his thigh. Another shift in weight and a sudden warmth from the other male's body heat told him that he was hovering directly over him. Masaomi faked an appreciative moan, arching up to rub his body up against the other male's; hissing a bit when his small erection brushed up against his anon's jeans, the friction felt amazing and he continued to grind, anything to get himself hard. Masaomi 's mysterious partner apparently had no objection, continuing his ministrations by brushing the pads of his fingers over the blonde's nipples. "A-Ahh...Haaa.." Masaomi gasped softly, his nipples suddenly being pinched and pulled forced him to arch back down, a small whimper escaped him when the hands left his body.

That seemed to be the guy's style. _Soft, then rough._

A dampness on his neck startled Masaomi , he felt what he suspected to be hair tickling his jaw as Anon sucked on his neck, jolting as a slight pain coursed through him, he was being marked too hard, it hurt so deliciously good, he let out a moan mixed with several renewed pants as he snapped his hips upwards, getting himself off on a pair of pants being his newest accomplishment for the day. Anon left several more hickeys on his neck, moving down to his collarbone as Masaomi 's stomach twisted into perpetual knots.

It felt so good, Anon was so attentive. He knew that this was selfish, he wished that he could unbound his numb hands and return the favors, but fuck, this felt so _niiiiice_. That's really all Masaomi could process as he whimpered more, his precum surely smearing and dirtying the other male's pants.

There was a clatter of something, a few snaps and the sound of shuffled clothing. Masaomi felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, tears that were quickly soaked into the blindfold. Was he ready for this? His hips automatically stilled in fear, his erection throbbing painfully. "W-Wait, I- Ah! Oh, shit.." He felt delirious as a finger protruded his entrance; spreading his cheeks and lightly massaging the tight ring of muscles of Masaomi 's rectum. It hurt to have something in there, even more so when the digit went deeper, spreading untouched walls open that Masaomi himself never trusted himself to experiment deep enough with.

"H-Hold on a sec.." He trembled violently as his Anon ignored his pleas, slipping in a second digit. Slowly, at a snail's pace, they entered him, and they left him, entered and left him. The pain was unbearable, but as he subconsciously bucked against the intruding fingers, he felt a blinding flash of underlying pleasure.

"F-Fuck-!" He groaned loudly when the fingers abruptly stopped, there was another pause.

Masaomi bit his lip, slowly, the appendages were pulled out.

The blonde recognized them at his lips, but they were wet. They prodded at his lips until he opened up for them, his tongue wrapped around the tips, before he pulled away- Tried to. His Anon grabbed his jaw, shoving the fingers in deeper. They tasted bitter and strange. _They tasted like blood_. He must have started bleeding a bit from the prepping. Was his partner disgusted? Was he not going to finish the job? The teen sucked idly for a few moments, cleaning the digits until they were pulled from his mouth.

The blonde felt his hips unceremoniously be raised, the weight on the mattress shifting; something large poking at his rectum. Masaomi squirmed around, the grip on his jaw tightening before he found a familiar pair of lips connecting to his own, Anon snapped his hips without warning and entered in one thrust, Masaomi 's screams were muffled into the other male's mouth. More tears were caught by the fabric tightly wound around his eyes, he whimpered constantly into Anon's mouth, begging for him to slow down, be more gentle or just plainly _pull out_ of him. A tender lick to his tongue was lost on him as he concentrated on the pain residing in his ass.

"..Shhhh, everything's fine." Masaomi whimpers and cries reduced to small hiccups as the other male gently coaxed him into a comforted state, the teen was obviously feeling fragile and appreciated the broken silence. His Anon mumbled soft promises against Masaomi 's lips and the blonde flushed at the sweetness. The voice was oddly familiar, as if he had even talked to this person before. But it felt different, the light tone was well- _light_, not deep in any way and it didn't sound like he was even in his thirties. Masaomi was moaning again, despite his pain, he put his trust into this stranger that he had taken a liking to. Yet even as Masaomi moved his hips a couple of inches, the shooting pain rang through his lower back, making him hiss.

The other male hummed in approval as he rolled his hips, taking the sudden movement as a sign that Masaomi was finally adjusted. Sucking lightly on the blonde's swollen lips as he rocked into the lithe body underneath him. Small moans and choked sobbing escaped Masaomi as he used his muscles to try and tighten around the cock inside him; his bodies goal was to stop all movement, but instead it brought out a encouraged shaky breath from his senior.

Several minutes of this and Masaomi grew used to the rhythm, forcing himself to stop sniffling and release more moans for the camera's sake. The swimming in his stomach continued to grow and grow as he failed to block out the awkward sound of skin slapping against skin, the pace having been sped up much to Masaomi 's chagrin. With a particularly hard thrust, Masaomi cried out, startled by the amazing feeling replacing the numb pain. "That-" He mouthed against Anon's lips. "Felt so good."

From then on, the thrusts were aimed in that spot with alarming precision. Masaomi let out a gasp mixed with a chain of moans at the treatment. White flashing across his obscured eyes each time. "Nnngh-" He clumsily wrapped his legs around the other male's waist as he demanded the ministrations to be harder, _rougher_. With a few more thrusts, he froze again, his hips coming to a complete halt as a soft moan sounded above him, the grip on his jaw and thigh loosening as hot semen shot into Masaomi . Making the teen shudder as he released all over his own stomach and he suspected, Anon, too. His head tilted to the side and he offered a sheepish, lazy smile; hiccuping a few times, yet completely calmed down, not in any_ immediate_ form of pain.

He heard a snort, and imagined the other male to be scolding him. Masaomi whined as the appendage in his ass suddenly left him, the weight on the bed disappearing. There was another clatter from across the room and Masaomi felt his knees pushed apart, he honestly didn't know what was happening right at that moment, but he swore he heard a few snaps come from a cheap polaroid camera. He stayed quiet, not protesting. The blonde assumed that this was normal after the porn was over.

But even afterwards, his former partner made no sounds, and within minutes, Masaomi heard the sound of a door closing. Warily, he rolled onto his side, his ass in pain and his hands desperately needing circulation again.

-v-

Minutes, probably hours later. The door opened again, Masaomi was fine with resting, though. "What the hell, kid? Did you start without us-?" Masaomi groaned inaudibly, someone crudely ripping the blindfold off of him. The sunlight was like a knife to the eyes and he buried his face into the sheets. "Didn't you get the call?" He recognized the director's voice, the much older puppet was smacking his gum. "The shoot was canceled because someone had to use our equipment." Masaomi tried not to tune out the words, but he couldn't really process them as he tried to stay awake. Wait... canceled..?

"...But someone came in and..."

"Woah, boy. I'm not one to pry on what you do on your own time. You even made good use of the room and got yourself comfortable." The director adjusted his glasses, a wide grin nearly splitting his face in half as he inspected the used teen.

Masaomi brought his knees against his chest, glaring. Yet, he had no words. Who ever had come in earlier had _known _he would be here waiting. The camera has even been set up, and there were pictures taken. He remembered how his mysterious partner was so silent and felt ashamed. He should have known better than to trust...

"W-Who borrowed the equipment?" He asked in an insecure voice, it was rough from so much crying and moaning, and his throat hurt. But he still managed to ask. He felt uneasiness settle in his stomach and more tears collected on Masaomi 's cheeks.

"Eh, I dunno if I should tell you with confidentiality and all. But since he left a copy of the tape he made addressed to _you_, I think it'd be alright." The balding man shrugged, tossing the VHS onto the bed.

"Someone named "Oscar The Grouch '?"

-v-

"..Oscar The Grouch ?" Big Bird inquired, it wasn't a rare sight to see her boss walk through his flat doorway with something tucked under his arm, but the smile on his face was exceedingly creepy. "You missed calls while you were out, I hope you know that I'm not paid to pick up your phone for you when you leave your cell here. And I didn't take down any names." She stated, her voice as bland as ever and the greenette chuckled; taking a seat into his trash can.

"That's fine, Big Bird -_Chan_." Said secretary quirked an eyebrow, the happiness clearly uncalled for in _her_ opinion. But then again, she didn't really care. "Whatever." She responded.

As Oscar The Grouch propped his feet up on the rubbish of his dumpster, he leaned back into the plush of his chair. Ripping open the seal on his package and pulling out a box of seemingly blank DVDs. "How about popping some popcorn and watching this movie with me? I'll even give you a raise for it."

Big Bird 's head snapped over to the grouch, her eyebrows furrowing together in curiosity. "...What kind of movie?" She saw the lithe man give a small, careless shrug of his shoulders as he inserted a disk into the drive of his laptop.

Her talons clicked as she made her way around Oscar The Grouch 's desk, her expression was blank as she took in the sight of a blonde teenager, naked, and decked out in BDSM wear. Oscar The Grouch came in view of the camera, his trash can up on his head to hide his face from being recognized immediately, but it was_ definitely_ Oscar The Grouch . The greenette gracefully took a seat next to the boy, his green armpit hair fluttering about. The grouch's black irides were trained on the blonde; practically glowing with amusement and a sense of what Big Bird would called 'predatory', as the teen kept his head down out of possible embarrassment, oblivious to the clear interest of the dangerous puppet next to him. "_Excuse me-_" Big Bird scowled as the Oscar The Grouch in the video shushed the teen. She rolled her eyes and stalked away.

"That's disgusting." She began to pick up her keys, a few papers and other items from her own desk and slip them into her purse. "I'm going on my lunch break, do you-" When she looked back over at Oscar The Grouch , she dearly wish she hadn't. Her boss with his pants open and masturbating to his own sex tape was something she could have lived her whole life without seeing.

"Yeah, _whatever_."


End file.
